You make me feel alive Rido oneshot
by miss89
Summary: Ashlen has been in Rido's care since he killed her family years ago. He has always been good to her and treated her well, but still something is nagging her mind.


**From the author: **This Rido oneshot was requested by AidoRockz! I hope you like it!

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Vampire Knight nor this OC!

**Special notes:**  
_Text in Italic_ is thoughts

* * *

It had been 10 years since your parents got killed. You still remember the moonlit night when the incident took place. Unfortunately, parts of your memories from the night had been erased. Rido Kuran, the pureblood vampire who that night slaughtered your parents, spared your life. There was something over your appearance that made it impossible for him to kill you as well. Instead of doing so he took you with him, keeping you as his lover when you grew old enough. Until then, he had fed by your blood once in a while.

As the time passed you grew to become more tomboyish. Rido weren't with you very much, so you mainly had to take care of yourself. Rido never treated you bad but sometimes you had the feeling of he only kept you as his 'pet' to feed from and have sex with you once you became old enough. However, the thought had passed through your mind several times, but he never touched you like that. Well at least not yet.

Normally you would be at school. Kaien Cross took you in, in the thought that you were an orphan. You kind of were, but Rido told you not to say that you knew him – it would be too dangerous to him I they knew of him. Not to mention what a horrible trouble there would come out of it. Even thought you at times were suspicious about Rido's reasons for keeping you, you never doubted he loved you. He told you that once and of course you choose to believe in him. He gave you everything you needed; House, food and space and even allowed you to practise your witchcraft. What more could you ask for?

- "Ashlen-chan, you're spacing out again" an all too familiar female voice woke you up. You glanced lazily at her.

- "Sorry Cross-san" you yawned lightly and turned your attention to the blackboard. A light sigh escaped your lips. You never understood Rido's decision to make you stay at the Cross Academy. _Maybe he just wanted the best for me while he is gone._ But no matter how positive you tried to be about it, it was just annoying and plain boring. Because of your witch powers, Headmaster Cross had forbidden you to be around the Night Class, and even forbidden for you to practice your witchcraft. It would cause too attention from the other students of the Day Class, and make her an attractive target for the Night Class. You weren't really afraid of the Night Class. After all you knew about vampires and you even lived with one. So there was nothing for you to be worried about. However, Rido told you once to make yourself a special perfume that made any smell vanish off you. He told you he didn't want any of the Night Class, especially Kaname, to pick up your scent and neither his.

Yet the Headmaster didn't want you to practice and you broke the rule "No Day Class students are allowed out after sunset", more than time. For the many times you did it, you had only been caught by Zero one single time. The many others you had managed to hide or cast a spell so that you were invisible. However, you had respect for the Headmaster yet he ever so often would act like a total moron.

After the last lesson of the day h teacher told you to stay. You blinked a few times before rolling your eyes and sit down again, watching the rest of the class leave.

- "What is going on with you lately, Baker-san?" the teacher asked, sitting on his desk with his arms crossed over his chest, looking sternly at you. You sighed annoyed.

- "Nothing, the lessons are just boring that's all" you mumbled folding your arms.

- "There's something you don't tell me Baker-san" the teacher slightly narrowed his eyes at you. You expected that he'd have shouted and gave you hell for calling his lessons boring. But he probably got used to your remarks by now. It wasn't exactly because you were a sweet girl all the time. You had the habit of telling what was on your mind from time to time.

- "There's not sensei. I just have a headache" you lied. The teacher nodded his head and gestured you to leave. You didn't hesitate one second and left the classroom and headed straight towards your room. _People around here are such fools!_ You cursed in your mind. You dropped down on your bed and glanced at the ceiling trying to clear your thoughts. Suddenly you heard shouting and squealing coming from the outside. Turning your head you glanced out the window and saw Yuki and Zero trying to hold back the fan-girls. It _must be the time for the Night Class to go to lesson now._ You looked at the scene that was going on outside. _That's my chance!_ With that you sprung up from your bed, grabbed your bag and tossed your clothes and stuff in it. If both Zero and Yuki were keeping the fan girls on a distance, meaning they were working on it, there was a chance for you to get out of the school ground before they would be able to blink with an eye. Grabbing your bag you headed out of the school – surprisingly enough, unseen.

You made your way through the nearby town, your bag swung over your one shoulder as you headed towards the house you used to live in. The door was locked and you suddenly realized you had forgotten your keys back at the Academy. You groaned annoyed with yourself and mumbled a few things, before you heard the lock make a 'click'. Smirking contently to yourself you opened the front door and entered the house, closing the door behind you. There was only the light that came from the light-posts outside. _Why is there so cold in here?_ You asked yourself as you entered the living room and tossed your pack on the wooden floor. You mumbled a spell and the candle inside the room lit up. You noticed a window was open and you frowned lightly to yourself. You were sure that you remembered to lock all the windows. Out of nowhere you heard a cat hiss and you gasped loudly from the shock.

- "Where did you come from? I thought I let you out before I went to school" you mumbled and picked up the black cat. It kind of was your pet but only when it wasn't out on hunt on its' own. You locked the window and shivered a little from the cold wind that blew. After all it was in the late fall, so it was no wonder it was cold outside – the winter could come whenever it should be by now. Putting your black furred friend down, you grabbed your pack from the floor and headed upstairs towards your room. The candles in the hallway lit up with each step you took, and it made you smile contently to yourself. You entered your room and made fire in the small fireplace to warm it up.

You were on your way downstairs again, when you passed the bedroom Rido used to use. You felt a strange aura coming from there, which made you frown slightly. You opened the door slightly and looked inside. Someone lay on the bed. _Rido?!_ You stepped into the room and slowly walked closer.

- "Ashlen-chan you're very early home on weekend" a voice spoke. It sent a shiver down your spine but made you smile at the same time.

- "Rido" you would have burst out, hugging him tightly but at the same time, words seemed to get taken out of your mouth. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

- "What about making some light?" he asked. You smirked and clapped your hands, making the candles on the wall lit up. From the small flames, his face lit up slightly, above tinting the smirk he held on his face. He reached a hand out for you and you walked closer to him. You were happy to see him again, but seeing both his eyes suddenly turning slight red made you hesitate for a bit.

- "What's the matter? I thought you were happy to see me" he chuckled and put his hands on your waist pulling you down on his lap.

- "Why I am" you said and hugged him. He chuckled and you felt his strong arms wrap around you and pull you closer to him, so that you were slight pressed up against his chest. Being held to close to his exposed chest, made your blush a light shade of pink. You gasped a little when he started to kiss your neck.

- "W-what are you doing?" you asked suddenly insecure of his actions. He smirked against your skin.

- "Do you know.. why I enjoy your blood, Ashlen?" Rido asked huskily in your ear, making you shiver. You shook your head. You actually didn't know after all. Maybe he just liked the sweet taste of it and you were more or less giving it to him freely.

- "You make me feel so alive" he whispered to you before he sank his fangs into the tender flesh of your skin. You gasped. The feeling of your blood that left your body was a strange feeling. Almost like some part of you were getting cleaned out.

After a few mouthfuls he pulled away and kissed the wounds before he tilted up your chin to kiss you on the lips. There was a small amount of blood left on his lips, so he let you taste yourself. The bitter sweet taste touched your lips, but more when he shoved his tongue into your mouth, roaming every inch of it from top to bottom.

- "There's something I want you to do" he said as he pulled away and trailed his lips down your neck.

- "What's that?" you asked softly since you tried to force back the moan that was about to slip off your lips.

- "I want you to carry my child" he groaned seductively in your ear. You froze at that. You didn't deny the fact about caring his child was a bad thing. It was just so sudden. You almost just turned 17.

- "W-why?" you asked. It wasn't exactly what you wanted to say though.

- "Like I said before… you make me feel alive" he stated with a chuckle in his voice.

* * *

**From the author:** That was the Rido Kuran oneshot. I hope you liked it! XD

**Please leave a review!! XD**


End file.
